songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotter than fire in OESC
"Hotter than fire" is a song by swedish singer Eric Saade and american singer Dev. It is the first single from Saade's third album, Saade Vol. 2, and was first released on 2 November 2011 in Sweden. The song reached #5 in Sweden. It was chosen to represent Åland Islands at the Own Eurovision Song Contest 11. It will perform in the first semi-final in Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Background "Hotter Than Fire" was written by Eric Saade, Jason Gill and J-Son. The song was recorded in 2011. The collaboration with Dev started after Saade saw the video of her single Bass Down Low. Dev heard an early demo of Hotter Than Fire and said immediately yes after they asked her if she wanted to join the song. About the song and the collaboration with Dev, Saade said: "It's a song that shows quite clearly where I am going. I love electro-pop and I feel like I'm in the middle of the development to begin to find what I want to do. When Dev wanted to sing on the song it became the icing on the cake. Her 'rap song' style was so perfect for the song. She made it sexy." scandipop.co.uk released a preview of the song on 30 October 2011. Charts Lyrics I’m dressing up for tonight, don’t need no list no invite I’m here to dance, dance, da-da-dance, dance We headed straight to the bar, One drink became many more We here to dance, dance, da-da-dance, dance Moving, moving I feel the vibe is getting loud yeah Moving, moving, and now the club is overcrowded And at the top of the night, I caught her right in my sight I took a chance, chance She’s cooler than ice Flyer than wind Hotter than fire This is the night I’m burnin’ within She’s hotter than fire Dev I say I’m flammable I’m TNT Light it up She’s hotter than fire Dev I say I’m flammable I’m TNT Light it up She’s hotter than fire She rocks that outfit for me Red dress H-O-T indeed So I advance-vance, advance-vance Her silhouette triggers death She’s got me catching my breath She’s so advance-vanced, advance-vanced Moving, moving I feel the vibe is getting loud yeah Moving, moving, we’re meant to be, no doubt about it And at the end of the night, I’m leaving right by her side I took a chance, chance She’s cooler than ice Flyer than wind Hotter than fire This is the night I’m burnin’ within She’s hotter than fire Dev I say I’m flammable I’m TNT Light it up She’s hotter than fire Dev I say I’m flammable I’m TNT Light it up She’s hotter than fire Dev I said I’m TNT But I’m not gonna bounce your seat They try but can’t compete Cause I’m complete I said I’m TNT But I’m not gonna bounce your seat They try but can’t compete Cause I’m complete She’s cooler than ice Flyer than wind Hotter than fire This is the night I’m burnin’ within She’s hotter than fire Dev I say I’m flammable I’m TNT Light it up She’s hotter than fire Dev I say I’m flammable I’m TNT Light it up She’s hotter than fire Category:Songs